Late Nights
by 8ron
Summary: When an assassin attempts to kill Evelyn in the middle of the night, Cullen is frustrated to find he cares more about her safety than Evelyn herself. Pretty much SFW. Cullen x Inquisitor fluff. After chess match, but before the kiss.


Sleep had turned into a rare luxury for Cullen Rutherford. Though he'd suffered from nightmares for years, the lack of lyrium in his system was making them almost unbearable. At first, he'd given up on the idea of rest and spent whole night's awake, working until he drooped over his desk and exhaustion saw him having one or two hours rest. That had worked until Evelyn had returned from the Storm Coasts one day, moving to give him a hug only to lean back and regard him oddly.

"Have you been sleeping?"

"Of course. Why?"

"You look tired. You smile less when you're tired."

She'd only been teasing at the time, but it had made him determined to get at least one good night's rest a week, and so Cullen ensured he went to bed at a reasonable time for her sake, if not his.

That was why, when the alarm bells rang throughout the barracks and woke him up, he first felt irritated. It had taken him half an hour to finally succumb to the nightmares, to eventually rest his head on the pillow and close his eyes. And now, an hour in, he was being woken up. Maker save him.

No. Wait, the alarm bells. Something was wrong. He sprang from his bed with an adrenaline fuelled energy born from panic. Cullen slept naked, and nearly fell to his knees as he tried to hop into his trousers and pull on his undershirt. Next came the armour, which was an agonisingly slow process but sadly a necessity. What if they were being attacked? He was anticipating the worse.

"Commander!" Jim appeared at the top of the ladder, scrambling up. By far the most useless footman at his despoil, yet always the first one to arrive with important news. "The bells are ringing."

"I gathered. Help me with this bloody armour. And tell me what is going on!"

He leapt forward, buckling the steel to Cullen's arms. "Its not a – we're not being – I, I don't know, Commander." Jim finally revealed, looking at his shoes in shame.

"Maker's breath. Move!" He pushed past him, slid down the ladder, and burst out of his office to meet the face of five more soldiers. All confused, all awaiting orders. He wanted to give them jobs, but it was made challenging when he had no idea what threat they faced. Looking over the ramparts he could see no army, no dragon. Nothing like it had been at Haven. The mountains were calm, a few lights still visible down by the lake camps. "Lower the gates." He barked anyway, knowing what must be done despite the lack of information. "No one leaves Skyhold without the Inquisitor'ssay. Where _is_ the Inquisitor?"

"That's why they're ringing, Commander." One woman peeped, avoiding his scathing glare. "The Inquisitor was attacked. In her chambers. We – "

He didn't wait to let her finish, in fact he stopped thinking coherent thoughts altogether. Instead Cullen sprinted across the walkway that led into the main building, cursing himself. He should have gone to her room straight away. He should have made sure Evelyn was safe.

He burst through doors and leapt down the steps into the main hall. A few faces were gathered there, looking drowsy and mumbling together in small groups, staring as he hurried on. He ignored them. He was out of breath by the time he reached the stairs to her quarters, yet he took them three at a time, drawing his sword. Mumbled voices from her room gave him paused, and Cullen almost entered sensibly. Until the idea that it could be the assassins niggled at his thoughts and plagued his fears.

He slammed the door open and charged in, red faced and panting, hair bed-mussed and slightly curlier than he usually allowed.

Leliana, Cassandra, and Evelyn swivelled their heads to stare at his dishevelled appearance. Two pairs of eyes rolled skyward, one pair crinkled with amusement.

"Commander, you're a little late. The Inquisitor has already taken care of her guest." Leliana said, biting out each word with a tempered rage.

"Oh Leliana, we just went through this. I'm sorry I killed the man who wanted to stab me in my sleep. I'm so very _sorry_. I'll try not to do it again." Evelyn scoffed. He sheathed his sword and moved forward to join them, attempting to control his ragged breath unsuccessfully. They were stood around Evelyn's handiwork, and Cullen was once again reminded of the power of magic.

By their feet was the assassin, lifeless body curled into a black husk. She'd practically cooked him, and the smell of singed hair and sizzling meat set his stomach churning.

"Maker's breath." He murmured, disgusted. Evelyn looked to him with a worried kink of her brow, before his eyes caught hers and she turned away, pulling a strand of loose hair across one red cheek so he would not see.

"We could have questioned him, Inquisitor." Leliana continued to scold, emphasizing with one hand as she glared down at the corpse – clearly not bothered by it. "Now we know nothing. Not where he came from, or who gave the order. Couldn't you have frozen him solid? Electrocuted? _Anything_ but fire?!"

"It was instinct! There wasn't much time to consider tactics."

"What happened?" He asked, a question he was thoroughly sick of repeating.

"Isn't it obvious?" Leliana muttered. He ignored her, taking Evelyn gently by her arm and turning her to face him.

"I was sleeping, I woke up, and this idiot was looming over me. For a few moments I thought it was-" she broke off, clearing her throat, "I mean, he was holding a knife. So I just, you know," she held her palms up and flicked her fingers, "woosh."

"We should have anticipated this. The inquisitor will always have enemies. We should have posted guards." Cassandra said, wrinkling her nose as a bone cracked under the heat.

Cullen nodded. "I agree. I'll assign soldiers to stand by your door. Night and day."

He'd expected her approval, but Evelyn looked furious at the thought, eyebrows knitting down into that glare she usually saved for demons.

"You're kidding, right? I think if we've learnt anything tonight it's that I can handle myself. Actually, I would have thought you'd all know that by now. After I closed the giant rift perhaps? Or killed that dragon in hinterlands? Destroyed all those demons? Is this ringing any bells or did I suddenly turn useless after a nap?"

"I think it's more that you're useless _during _a nap." Cassandra rounded on her, earning a glare in return.

"I do not want people stood outside my door all night. Its – No. No. I forbid it. I can forbid things, right?" She added the question in a small voice, directed to Lieana, who nodded reluctantly with another roll of her eyes.

It was rare to see her so firm on a matter. Evelyn usually waited until all her companions had voiced their opinions before making a decision. It was one of the things he liked about her. The fact that she was always open to reason, understood that another person's perspective was important, even when she did not agree. Yet when it came to such a simple thing as her protection she turned stubborn, and his temper rose in response.

"Inquisitor, it's for your own good," he said, trying not to sound too much like an overbearing parent. Cullen almost wagged an angry finger at her, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword in order to avoid temptation. "They won't be in the room _with _you. Just outside where they can reach you quickly should anything like this happen again." Maker, he hoped not. This night had terrified him, for a moment he'd thought her dead, he had been living his worst nightmare.

"Well this one came from the balcony. A guard wouldn't have heard anything." Evelyn said, crossing her arms.

"Inquisitor…"

"Cassandra."

"I must beseech you – "

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Enough!" Cullen took them all by surprised as he silenced them. He was sick of the bickering, tired of her nonchalant attitude to nearly dying, and still working on one hours sleep. "It's late, and this has been a long night. Let's take care of the body before we do anything else. Tomorrow we can… debate the guard situation. Until then, I will watch your door."

"**You?" **All three women repeated in unison, wounding his pride.

"Why not me? I am more than capable of standing outside a door until sunrise. And if the idea of having strangers watching out for you is worrying, then I will happily step in until we can find a more permanent arrangement tomorrow. Does this agree with you, Inquisitor?" He added the question after a second's pause, just to remind her that she was still the boss, she could say no. In truth he hadn't meant to start listing orders. Usually he was never so bold towards her. Usually Evelyn turned him into a dithering idiot, stumbling over his words after a mere smile from the woman. But tonight she had scared him, and her careless attitude towards her safety infuriated him.

It was bad enough wondering if she was okay during her travels, the only moment's peace he received was when she was back at Skyhold for a week or two and he knew she was safe. Now it seemed he didn't even have that, and all pretence of a good night's sleep was gone from his mind.

"Fine." Evelyn bit out. "But that's not why I protest it, Commander." Rather than elaborate, she showed him her back with a flick of her hair, and he took that as his cue to get to work. In a matter of minutes some unfortunate soldiers were gingerly wrapping the body up in sheets and carrying it away. Leliana followed closely, wanting to inspect the corpse later as if she could somehow get the dead man to spill all his secrets.

He lingered by the open door whilst Cassandra muttered to Evelyn by her bedside for a few moments, probably urging her to see reason. Though she clearly did not get anywhere, and after a few moments the seeker was leaving as well, giving Cullen a little nod and wishing the Inquisitor good night.

He realised that this was the first time he'd even been in her quarters, not only that, but it was just the two of them. Cullen was ashamed to admit he'd imagined this scenario a million times. But never in his fantasies had they been stood at opposite ends of the room, glaring at each other like sulky children.

He almost didn't believe it. She was mad at him, because he wanted to protect her.

Maker, but he'd never understand women.

With a weary sigh she stepped closer. He noted how she was only dressed in a wispy bed robe that floated down to her feet, curve after curve yielding to the sweetness that inspired art. He was sure the material would have been see-through had she not hidden herself under a thicker robe of dark blue cotton. It teasingly covered everything important, yet had not been tied shut, and so still left enough to the imagination, and Cullen's was running wild. He wondered if she'd been wearing that the entire time, or had at one point just worn the wispy nighty while they were talking. Surely he would have noticed? He didn't know why, but he'd never imagined the Inquisitor wearing something so feminine to bed. He only ever saw her in sensible clothes. Clothes that could get burnt or torn, that were comfortable and wouldn't bother her in the saddle. Dresses wouldn't do her well in the battlefield, and her blacksmith was still constantly having to mend her trousers and reshape her chest plate. Evelyn just didn't wear flimsy clothing, except apparently she did, and he couldn't turn away.

"Commander?"

He jumped to attention, feeling guilty for his running mind, as if she had read his thoughts as easily as Cole. At least he managed to recover quickly, Cullen embarrassed himself in front of the Inquisitor often enough, he was almost use to it.

"My apologies, Inquisitor. I will be right outside if you need anything."

"I don't want you stood by my door."

"I know, but I need to make sure you're safe. Sleep well, Inquisitor." He dipped his head and shut the door, leaving before she forbade him. Didn't want her getting use to that perk of the job.

* * *

In truth the prospect of standing on the landing for the next five hours was not appealing to him either. Back at the circle Cullen had spent a lot of time standing around and doing nothing without complaint, but in the past few years it had grown intolerable. Now he always had to be doing something. Finishing just one more report, stepping in to actually spar with the recruits during training. If he had it his way he would be leaving Skyhold altogether and hunting down these would be assassins. Cullen had spent too much of his life doing nothing when he should have been stopping something – someone. This felt like a step backwards, but she had left him with little choice, and so he stood perfectly still, hand resting on the pommel of his sword. Beyond the door he could hear Evelyn rustling, closing a window, shrugging out of her over-robe, crawling into bed.

He ceased his wandering thoughts and tried to think of cleaner things. For half an hour Cullen entertained himself by playing chess in his head, but that grated on him eventually. He was damn tired, and his head was throbbing. His eyes slowly turned heavy, and began to drift shut when there was a timid rap on the door.

Cullen stopped slouching immediately, turning to stare at the wooden surface. Surely she wouldn't knock on her own door? But just as he decided he'd imagined it, Evelyn knocked again, a shy little tapping. He opened it slowly, peering through the wedge to see her sulky face glaring up at him.

"You realise this is the corridor? I'm the one who's supposed to knock."

"I can't sleep with you stood there."

He sighed, too tired to argue with her, Cullen tried a gentle tone. "I understand, Inquis – "

"No you don't!" She pushed the door open, taking him by surprise and causing him to stumble back. Evelyn had clearly attempted to go back to sleep, as this time her over-robe was gone, and Maker help him but it took all of Cullen's will power to look into her angry eyes and not down to the dark circles of her nipples.

"Evelyn…"

"It's like you're a Templar." She said finally, holding her arms and covering her chest. This at least helped him a little, but Cullen was sure if the material tightened just a little more he'd be able to see her belly button, and further down to her –

"A Templar, my Lady?" He said, voice cracking. Maybe the assassination attempt had shaken her, as he'd never seen Evelyn this emotional. Exasperated and worn. Not so much close to tears but nearer to making her voice shake.

"At the Ostwick circle. They'd have Templars at every door, sometimes they'd come in to check on us while we were sleeping. As if we'd do something in our dreams." She scoffed, looked down at her bare feet. "I hated it. I hated not knowing when they'd come into my room. I'd lie awake staring at the light under the door. They could have killed me in my sleep and no one would have argued about it in the morning. I never slept properly… I never smiled, I – I hate having people outside my door."

He suddenly understood, and deflated on the spot. Cullen wanted to hug her, to pull her into his arms and bury his head into her hair and make all the bad memories go away. But he couldn't, he daren't. And it was made all the worse that her story was so familiar to him. He'd been that Templar; guarding mages while they'd slept. The graveyard shift had always been unpopular, he remembered complaining about it to his friends as they made their way to the dorms. What had been an inconvenience to him had been a nightmare to her, and he was overwhelmed with shame. He reached out, brushing her knuckles with the tips of his fingers. They both watched their hands, unable to look each other in the eye for now.

"Evelyn, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"You don't have to apologies. I understand why you all want me watched. I can think of a few people who want me dead."

"Hm. You're right. I can't just leave you here, not after –" he groaned, rubbing his neck and looking to the ceiling for answers. "What if we played a game of chess?"

"Chess? Now?"

"You wouldn't have to worry about me coming into your room. I'd already be inside." He managed a playful smirk, and was rewarded by one of her most dazzling smiles, turning his legs to jelly instantly.

"Alright then. Prepare the board, Commander."

He followed her inside, mouth dry as he noted the way the cloth curved over the small of her back. Whilst Eveyln collected her blue robe he made his way to the fireplace. The couch had already been pulled to face it, and a fresh fire warmed his armour as he stood close. Evelyn had a board on her table, with pieces already laid out in an unfinished game. It made him smirk to see that she'd been practising, they'd only played the game with each other a few times, and Cullen had always won.

He might have felt guilty over the fact, if Evelyn wasn't a notorious cheat. But that she was made it all the more enjoyable, and he wondered what sneaky move she had come up with this time.

"Here you are." She had joined his side, sadly covered up once more, and handed him a glass of wine before gently falling onto the couch.

"Thank you, my Lady." Cullen took the chair, gulped a mouthful in a poor attempt to calm his nerves, and then waited for Evelyn to make the first move.

* * *

Two hours later and they had given up on playing chess properly long ago. It had turned into a completely different game, with Evelyn attempting to cheat at every twist and turn without him noticing.

"I saw that." He said, smirking behind his hands as he examined the board. Evelyn huffed and put his Queen back, though not in the right spot.

"You've be staring at the pieces forever now, Commander. Not sure where to move?" She teased, pouring him another glass of wine.

"No, I know exactly where I'd like to move." Cullen's eyes caught her for a few moments, words coming out more suggestive than he'd meant in a voice made huskier from the drink. He realised then how dangerous this game of wits was becoming, he was very close to slipping into unexplored territory he could never return from. Yet still Cullen found himself leaning forward, noting the way her lips were stained red from the wine, wondering if she'd taste like it. "I'm just waiting to get my knight back." He said finally, eyes still watching her mouth.

Evelyn had been leaning forward too, but caught her breath and turned away as he broke the magic. Lips tugged into a mischievous smirk. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do, Inquisitor."

"Commander, if you cannot keep an eye on your pieces then I am hardly to blame."

"I think the problem is that I can keep a very good eye on them. Try up your sleeve, my Lady."

Beaten again, she pulled the little chest piece from its hiding spot underneath her wrist, tutting. "Oh! You mean _this_ knight? I was just… keeping him safe for you."

He laughed at her poor attempt at innocence, moving the piece as soon as she returned it to the board.

"Of course, Inquisitor. And I thank you for it."

"I thought you might."

They played a while longer. Five times Cullen saw a way to win, but each moment he would make another move instead, determined to make the game last as long as possible. Evelyn kept her cheating to a minimum, or maybe she was just getting better at it and he was slipping.

Eventually his winning move was so obvious that he couldn't not take it, and so with some reluctance Cullen captured her King.

"I believe that's checkmate, Inquisitor." He said, disappointed.

"Indeed. You win again, Commander. If only you were as good at Wicked Grace as you are at chess." She flashed him a dangerous smile that turned his cheeks red. Cullen regretted ever playing the game with the Dwarf.

"Yes, well, Wicked Grace is all about luck. Chess requires careful strategy."

"We could try a game of Wicked Grace if you like, I wouldn't mind winning a game for once."

He laughed, regarding her fondly. "I'm afraid I'm far too tired for that, Inquisitor. You'd win the clothes right off my back."

"That was the idea."

She said it quietly, almost as if she hadn't meant for him to hear. But he had, and they gave each other another one of those heated stares. Evelyn looked shocked at her own bravery, and he wondered vaguely if she wished she could take it back.

"Evelyn…" he murmured.

"I – I meant –" for once she was more nervous than him. And Cullen's mouth turned smugly as Evelyn stuttered and blushed and hunted for words.

"Yes?" He joined her on the couch in one fluid movement, arm resting on the back, almost wrapped around her – though not quite.

"I just meant – it would be nice to win that cloak from you. It is – It looks… warm."

"I see."

"Let's not play Wicked Grace. Let's just play chess again, I'll beat you this time."

Once again their nerves had killed the mood, and he leaned away from her with a sigh, glaring at the chess board.

"Of course, Inquisitor. Another game then."

* * *

Cullen awoke to the morning coos of mockingbirds and blue jays. The first thing he felt was the ache in his back. No doubt he'd fallen asleep on his desk again, he always woke up with aching joints that way.

He groaned sleepily, then froze when he received an answering whimper on his chest.

Cullen remembered where he was and opened his eyes. Floor length curtains waved gently in the cool morning air. He was slouched into the corner of the sofa, one leg on the floor whilst the other stretched out; Evelyn nestled sleepily between them. From below the balcony he could hear Skyhold's occupants were already up and working. The clatter of a hammer, the swing of the sword, the giggles of children.

But in Evelyn's room all was still, and he looked down at the pale blonde head that dozed on his chest. Her hair smelt like lemons, curly wisps falling over her flushed cheeks. He couldn't remember falling asleep, but he wasn't complaining that they had. His arms was around her waist, while she had one hand resting, slightly curled, on his shoulder. Her other hand had drifted up, her fingers entangled in his, now unruly, curls. It was hard to feel each bump and curve underneath all his heavy armour, but at some point in the night her legs had wrapped around his own, and Cullen gulped at the warm thigh pressing on his waist.

He had to leave before she woke up, or they'd never be able to look each other in the eye ever again.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Cullen pulled his arms free. Though that was easy. The fact that she was using his body as a mattress gave him more concern.

The minutes dragged on as he used the couch as leverage and pulled himself out from under her. He wondered how long he had until a footmen came hunting for him with a report. Or until Leliana came to wake the Inquisitor with the news she'd gained about her assassin. Didn't she spend her breakfast with Dorian as well? He could just imagine the smug man's face if he caught them like this.

Gently, gently, slowly.

Cullen was all but free, except for one leg, which the Inquisitor embraced like a pillow as she rolled over, mumbling in her sleep.

Wincing, he lifted her slightly, sliding his leg to the ground and replacing it with the nearest pillow. Cullen sighed with relief as she remained sleeping, now standing up straight and safe from destroying any professionalism he still held with the Inquisitor.

Turning to leave, he gave into temptation and glanced down to her one more time. She looked beautiful asleep, serene. He wanted to sink back down and lose himself within her, but Cullen settled instead with pulling off his furred cloak and covering her with it.

He'd only wanted to keep her warm, but the movement caused her eyes to flicker, and Evelyn reached out for his hand with a mumble, making him freeze.

"Cullen?" She was still asleep, and he sighed before answering.

"Yes, Inquisitor?"

"You know who I thought it was at first – when he came into my room? I thought," she yawned, words muffled as she snuggled further under his cloak, "I thought it was you."

His face burned, barely able to contain his excitement as he leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Evelyn."

Commander Cullen left her room smiling from ear to ear. Despite his aching joints, despite his lack of sleep.


End file.
